


Star-Crossed

by kellysaur



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 8th bird AU, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Interactive Fiction, Other, Reader-Interactive, TAZ-typical swearing, You're the 8th bird, dating sim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellysaur/pseuds/kellysaur
Summary: This is an actual, 100% interactive text-based dating sim.Go through the application process for the IPRE, and win over other candidates for the upcoming interplanar expedition.Currently, this is a work in progress. Eventually, each of the seven birds will have a full storyline influenced by your choices and interactions. This is more of an intro or a sample of what's to come!





	Star-Crossed

[Click here to play the game!](https://kellysaur.itch.io/star-crossed-wip)

**Author's Note:**

> If you run into a technical issue, please let me know! I'm a writer, not a programer, and this has been a learning experience for me. 
> 
> I've been working very, very hard on this, and I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Twitter: @WorldsGayestDM  
> Tumblr: @holla-pain-yo


End file.
